The Animation Club
by hammyisstuff
Summary: Second Fanfic, NOT A SEQUEL TO A SAD DAY, A adventure and a love, will they make or will they die? Read to find out


A/N hey I created this story after reading some fanfics so hope you guys enjoy this story! Disclaimer I own nothing except the storyline

* * *

"Come on! You totally like him!" Said Levy teasing Lucy.

"N-no I don't l-l-liar." Lucy stuttered while blushing a rose red. She looked off to the rest of her garden and inhaled deeply. _Maybe one day me and Dragneel can date..._ Lucy thought. She shook her head realizing how impossible that would be. _I would never be able to get a bad boy like him, plus what would he do to me?_ Lucy thought sadly.

"Hey guys!" Said another voice.

"Hey how have you been? Since you know you've been busy trying to get Kazutos attention." Lucy said with a pinch of teasing in her comment. "Well I did make him laugh and then he saw Dragneel and left." Finished the 'Mystery voice'

"Wow Asuna, you making such a popular boy laugh? His fans are gonna destroy you." Levy chirped in.

"Please Levy you're just jealous." Said Asuna while chuckling. She sat down at the beautiful spruce table and put down her tea.

"You know maybe we could get ourselves in trouble for them?" Levy said deviously.

"For sure! If we do that Dragneel and Kazuto would definitely notice us." Asuna said as deviously as Levy.

Lucy ignored them and looked outside seeing it get dark outside. "Well you guys should get going, we do have school tomorrow." Lucy said while cleaning up the cups.

"Okay.." The other two girls said in unison.

* * *

After Asuna and Levy left Lucy sat down thinking about how Kazuto and Dragneel had become popular in the first place.

A loud ding came from Lucy's phone. She looked at what was on the bright screen and read the notification.

 _Dragneel mentioned you in a comment_.

"Why?" Lucy thought aloud. She opended up Art Online and started to read Dragneels comment.

 _Looking for people to join the animation club please sign up today! That also means you Luce._

She saw the comment but felt that she needed to read it a million times to belive it. Out of all the people he mentioned her, he mentioned her!

Lucy started to comment back but sleep had taken over and stopped her from doing so.

* * *

Lucy slowly woke up from her alarm and saw what time it was. _8:45_ "Holy Crap biscuits!" She yelled while jumping out of her bed and running to her closet.

"How could i sleep in!?" Lucy yelled. She got dressed and put on her make up, then grabbed a good ol' piece a bread while opening the door and proceeding to then close it after she got outside.

'Bing!' "Great what fan wants to kill me now?" Said Lucy.

She lifted up her phone seeing a Mega load of notifications. Mostly saying stuff like _I'm like so jelly!_ But two caught the center of her attention.

 _Dragneel started following you_

 _Dragneel posted "I may be high on believing that I can animate the best but I think I found someone better."_

'What the hell Dragneel?!' Lucy thought she walked up to the school doors and saw that it was closed and there was a sign posted.

 _Animation club open please come in through the door to your left._

Lucy looked and saw the left door. She pushed it open and saw that another door was waiting open for her.

She walked through that door and saw a empty stool and desk. After dragging her eyes around she saw people at other desks like hers.

'What why do I have to sit by Dragneel?' Lucy thought while trying to see another open spot.

"Welcome Luce to the Animators Club or as we like to call it The Animators Guild!" Dragneel said cheerfully. "You came here right on time as we were going to start bringing new ideas for a project." He continued.

"Cool. So I sit here?" Lucy said while pointing at the desk by Dragneel.

"Yup!" Dragneel said with a smile.

Just as Lucy started to sit down a loud bang came from the door...which was closed.

A black tall figure opened the door and just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Sorry...Natsu...Asuna and...I woke...up late...won't happen...again." Said the figure.

"That's alright no need to apologize Kazuto 'cause Lucy got here just a minute ago." Dragneel said.

"Wait your names Natsu?" Lucy asked while being very confused.

"Yup, how come you didn't know that?" Natsu said almost sadly.

"No I didn't since you always went by Dragneel." Lucy said looking at Natsu seeing him light up again.

"Ohhhhh Ok" he said while going up to a computer far away.

Lucy looked around the room seeing about 5 other people there with her.

"Okay people time to throw some ideas!" Natsu said loudly

A person beside Lucy started to write a idea down and she wondered if she should do the same. Then that same person raised his hand.

"Yes Ryo?" Natsu said, pointing at Him.

"Well we could do one about Lucy coming here and the new year?" Ryo said happily.

Natsu nodded his head yes and then proceeded to tell Lucy something.

"Lucy this is Ryo or if you call him by his full first name it would be Ryōtarō." Natsu said.

"Hey." Ryōtarō said rather whisper-like to Lucy. She grinned then looked at her pad that was used to draw onto the computer animation program.

* * *

After a long meeting Lucy walked home but with company.

"Hey Lucy can I ask you something?" Natsu said while looking at her.

"You could." Lucy said grinning.

"What would you do if I ki-" Natsu started till a car drove up and went out of control towards them.

"Lucy get out of they way!" Natsu yelled while magically pushing her in time to stop her from getting hit.. At the price of him getting hit instead.

The car made a 'thump' noise as it hit Natsu. The car then backed up and drove off, leaving Lucy and Natsu. She saw the license plate then looked at Natsu to see if he was alright.

The plate name kept bouncing in her head. _Toxic g-friend_. Then Natsu looked at Lucy and blacked out.

* * *

A/N So you guys likey? I thought it was cool so I tried it out and hopefully you guys liked it. By the way this is my apology to all the people that wanted another chapter for a sad day. Don't worry a Sad Day will get another chapter soon! By the way the license plate Toxic g-friend is a reference to another great author that you should totally check out. Her name is Toxicgirlfriend, trust me she's awesome.

* * *

A/N Hey Guys! Its me, I decided to repost this as I thought I could give it a second chance, I apologize for taking this down before. Don't worry I'm working on the Sequel to a sad day right now.


End file.
